This invention relates generally to a hydraulic governor pressure generator and more particularly to a hydraulic governor pressure generator for a hydraulic control circuit of an automatic transmission of the motor vehicle for supplying an output oil pressure (hereinafter referred to as "governor pressure" for brevity) commensurate with the vehicle speed.
The vehicular automatic transmission which generally comprises a torgue converter, a transmission gear system and a hydraulic control system has a possibility of suffering from an operational trouble when particles of swarf such as iron particles or other particles of foreign material are entrained in the operating oil, for example, malfunctioning of the hydraulic components through which the operating fluid is circulated or the so-called "sticking phenomenon" of hydraulic valves.
In this regard, the conventional practice has been to provide an oil strainer in the automatic transmission. However, as a matter of fact it has been found difficult to remove very fine particles of swarf and foreign material by the oil strainer alone.